The Wee World of Evillious
by Densetsu-no-Maguro
Summary: When Banica Conchita realized that her cook might have been murdered, she sets on a journey to find him. But when she does, she's dragged in a political skirmish that might change her entire life, and others. Originally Seven Deadly Sins: CRACK
1. Banica Conchita

**_The Wee World of Evillious_**

_Chapter 1: Banica Conchita_

In the continent of Evillious, there were seven countries: Asmodean, Belzenia, Lucifenia, Levianta, Marlon, Elphegort and an unknown country that no traveler even bothered to uncover just because most of the travelers came from Elphegort (because you see, Elphegort people are lazy and discriminating by hair color). The continent of Evillious was far from a peaceful one due to an ancient tale about a woman from Elphegort who committed the Original Sin, and her children unleashed the sins all around the continent, hoping that there would come a time when someone would purify their mother's sin. Each country had their own sin, and now, our focus is on the prosperous empire of Belzenia.

The current ruler of Belzenia was the beautiful Lady Banica Conchita, daughter of the late Lord Muzuri Conchita and Lady Meguru Conchita. Her beauty was unparalleled in the empire of Belzenia ever since she was a little girl, and not only was she beautiful, but she was commanding. She led her army to conquer Asmodean and Lucifenia armed only with her wit and wisdom, but after her war days, she grew laidback. Belzenia didn't participate in any wars whatsoever anymore, and Banica resorted to searching for food to alleviate her boredom.

However, her type of food weren't fancy at all. With her food pursuits, she had gained an additional trait that was highly undesirable: cannibalism.

In her palace, she sat at the dining hall with various types of grotesque meals laid out before her: marinated horseshoes, camera on a stick, her favorite wine 'Blood Grave' (which was rumored to have been made from actual blood), a woman's head and last but not least, shoe sole soup. In her hands was a newspaper that said 'Enbizaka Trip Canceled Due To Mass Murders', and from the corner of her servants' eyes, they could see her eyebrow twitch in anger.

"Maid," Banica called, ushering her to come over. "What is the meaning of this?"

The ever smiling maid teetered towards her employer, pointing out the headlines of the newspaper. "The Enbizaka trip is canceled, Lady Conchita!~ It's the one that you wanted to go to, but now it's canceled because people died there~ And died~ And died~ And kept dying~ Dying~ Dead~"

"I KNOW THAT!" the ruler of Belzenia shrieked, chomping on her camera angrily. "BUT THEY DIDN'T HAVE TO CANCEL IT! It's just six hundred and sixty six people!"

Banica's stupid butler widened his eyes, but her maid smiled forevermore.

"Oh, cheer up, milady!~" she chirped. "Would you like another round of sauteed wallet?"

"No," was her curt response.

"Okay then~"

But inside, Banica was seething with rage. She had recalled that her cook, Gallerian Marlon had requested for a vacation to Enbizaka itself, and it suddenly hit her that the newspaper did say that the deaths were numerous. Grabbing her newspaper again, she scanned the letters until she came upon the name 'Gallerian Marlon' itself. She didn't even bother to read the full sentence that said 'Gallerian Marlon, a tourist, managed to escape' and deciphered it in her own mind as 'Gallerian Marlon was one of the victims of the Enbizaka mass murders'.

And came to the conclusion that her cook was dead.

"Aww, Gallerian's deaaaaad," her maid sang. "Pity~"

"Pity indeed," Banica quietly repeated. "PITY INDEED! PITY MY FOOT! MY COOK IS DEAD! HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE!"

"Lady Conchita, he's dead," her stupid butler repeated after his sister, the maid.

Banica rubbed her temples, looking at each of them. "I know he's dead, you two. I know. You don't have to repea-"

"DEAD~" the maid and butler sang.

"Maid, butler, I know-"

"Dead in the shed~ Dead in the shed~ Dead in the-"

"I KNOW!" she exploded, crushing her wine glass with her bare hand until it bled. "I KNOW HE'S DEAD! AND GUESS WHAT I'M GOING TO DO ABOUT IT!"

"What, milady?~" the maid stopped her singing, peering closer with curiosity. "What, what? What are you going to do, Lady Conchita?"

Banica took a deep breath, bit her lip and tapped her finger on her butler's shoulder.

"Get me my horse!" she commanded. "And maid, get me my armor! Guard the palace when I'm gone, because I'll be off to a long journey to FIND THE SORRY PERSON WHO KILLED MY COOK. I'LL FIND YOU SOON, YOU CAN COUNT ON IT! HIYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And after laughing, she did contemplate on ordering that sauteed wallet.

* * *

_Levianta: Six months later._

The country of Levianta didn't change after six months, but Banica Conchita did.

From Enbizaka to Levianta, Banica had no luck in locating her cook's killer. She only had repeated information about her cook being the judge of Levianta, and after being dragged into many skirmishes (and eating normal food, which killed her with each bite), she finally reached Levianta. Banica was regarded as a rogue warrior who went around the continent saving the innocent, when all she wanted was information about her cook, Gallerian. Just recently, she asked a yellow-haired girl from Lucifenia at the whereabouts of her cook, and she said the same thing: he's the judge of Levianta.

Judge of Levianta.

Since when did her cook take up law?

Wandering the streets of Levianta, Banica took her horse by the reins and looked around the country. She had received directions to the judge's place, but they weren't really directions at all. The people just told her to 'look for a blue house', and Banica wondered at how the hell will she find a blue house in the middle of Levianta-

Oh.

There was a blue house right in front of her. Rather, it wasn't a house, but it was a mansion large enough to be a courthouse!

Banica's jaw dropped as she let go of the reins of her horse, prompting it to haughtily gallop towards the stables of the mansion itself. Her breath hitched as she tried to gather the possibilities of her cook, Gallerian Marlon, to own such a place. He was only a cook; how did he manage to get that much money in six months? As she stepped forward to knock the majestic blue door before her, the door swung open suddenly, shocking her as the hand that she was about to use to knock the door shuddered.

"W-Wha...!" Banica stammered, but the man before her had a relieved look on his face, dragging her in albeit immediately.

"You have no idea how we need a jurist right now!" the man exclaimed, dragging Banica into a room and pointed at a simple red dress for her to wear. "Change into this within five minutes and go to courtroom number sixty-seven!" And with that, he left as soon as he came, leaving a bewildered Banica with a dress. Removing her gauntlets, Banica touched the fabric of the dress and stared at it in wonder.

The fabric was smooth, and only the rich can afford smooth fabric.

What had happened when her cook wasn't there to cook for her all this while?

"Hurry up!" a voice called from behind the door. "Judge Gallerian Marlon is waiting!"

At the very mention of her cook's name, Banica cleaned herself up and changed as fast as she could, buttoning the collar of her dress and fastening her sword at her side while running to the courtroom with the man. He wildly opened the door for her, and she rushed in, joining the other jurists as she looked around for her cook. Pushing her way to the front seats, Banica frantically looked and looked before hearing the announcement of the judge's entrance in the courtroom for that particular case.

"The judge of Levianta, Judge Gallerian Marlon, has arrived in court!"

Gallerian Marlon himself, with his signature blue hair and smug expression entered the courtroom with a smirk on his face and a gavel in his hand. Looking around the courtroom that was solely his, he smirked in satisfaction at the fact that he would get another batch of bribe money from the family of the guilty party to pass the 'not guilty' verdict to. The jury were only for show, and when he looked at the jury, he scanned the faces nonchalantly until he saw her face.

Those brown eyes, that reddish brown hair...

Blue eyes met brown, and as soon as he saw her, he shrieked in horror, pointing his gavel at her as if it was some sort of magic wand that was capable of driving her away.

"My cook!" Banica exclaimed, her face brightening up with glee and happiness. "I have finally found you after six months!"

"GET HER OUT OF MY COURT!"

* * *

_**A/N:**_ This was originally Seven Deadly Sins: CRACK, until I revised mothy's latest additions xD

The new additions are the name changes, the names of the countries and the characters, but the timeline will not be the same. It will be looped here and there, and not all characters play the role that they're supposed to play in this fic. Thank you so much for reading!

i don't own the evillious chronicles ;A;

-Densetsu-no-Maguro.


	2. Gallerian Marlon

**_The Wee World of Evillious_**

_Chapter 2: Gallerian Marlon_

In courtroom number sixty-seven, Gallerian Marlon's worst nightmare had been realized.

Right before him was Lady Banica Conchita, ruler of the empire of Belzenia as one of the jurists for the case of General Tony Ausdin. The rest of the jury stared incredulously at Gallerian, then at Banica, then at the bewildered general who was charged for committing war crimes on the innocent. Gallerian still had his gavel pointed at Banica's direction, but he wasn't shrieking anymore. Instead, he was whimpering under his breath and cursing Lady Luck for turning his back on him by bringing his _former boss_ in his courtroom.

But somehow, she didn't look at all like his cannibalistic former boss at all. Banica looked much healthier, brighter and...prettier.

...He did not just think that.

Gallerian Marlon did not have an easy life. He went in the service of Banica Conchita because he was jobless, and his wife and daughter needed food to eat. Banica hired him because she thought that he would spice up her food with beautiful flavors that complemented her special palate, which was depressingly proven with the fact that Gallerian couldn't cook at all to save his own life. And when he found that his cooking exceeded Banica's expectations, he nearly went insane. However, he carried on making those grotesque dishes (but Banica did tell him that she didn't like eating glass due to them scratching at her throat when she swallowed them) just to get money for his ailing daughter, Michelle.

Gallerian was involved in may adventures of his own as well, such as realizing that his name _wasn't_ Joseph Crim and that his real name was _Gallerian Marlon_, a descendant of the great Marlon family. It took him ages to get his boss to call him by his real name due to her being used to 'Joseph', but he admits that those were one of the good times that he had experienced with his boss.

Then, his wife and daughter died due to a stupid, _stupid_,**_ stupid_** fire.

He was making money, and Lady Banica was very generous when it comes to salary! After the loss of his wife and daughter, he needed a vacation to cool himself down. The only thing that he feared was the fact that Banica tends to eat her chefs whenever they asked for vacations, and she already ate 14 of them. Being the 15th chef, he was about to throw all hope out of the window and took the risk of asking Banica Conchita for a vacation to Enbizaka.

To his surprise, she agreed coolly, and even asked him to bring back some souvenirs.

_'Remember to get me something good from Enbizaka, okay Gallerian? Go before I eat you!'_ her voice came as she cheerfully bade him goodbye.

So he did go off to Enbizaka. His vacation was exceedingly perfect, but one particular night, he suspected that something wrong was going to happen. As he fled from Enbizaka, he was shocked to realize that his intuition was correct; at that very night, a mass murder had occurred. He was thinking of going back to Belzenia, but a wave of paranoia engulfed him.

When he goes back, he might be eaten, just like the rest of Banica's cooks.

When he goes back, he might cook all those grotesque foods for her again.

No.

_No._

He won't go back. He won't ever go back. He's no longer Joseph Crim; he's now Gallerian Marlon. Gallerian Marlon, descendant of the aristocratic family of Marlon. Slowly, his paranoia drove him to want more money to live, survive, conquer.

More money.

More power.

And despite his efforts of starting a new life (and gaining a new daughter), there she was again.

"Gallerian!" Banica's voice came from the jury again, gleefully laughing like a little child. "I've finally found you! Come back to Belzenia with me, okay?"

"NO!" he shrieked, raging strongly against the woman. "Never! Not in a million years! I am NEVER going back to Belzenia, never!"

"But you have to!" Banica's pleads escalated. "You're my cook, remember? You have no idea how I have trained myself to eat these inferior foods during these grueling six months locating you," and with that, her tone darkened, her expression flared and her anger heightened, "and this is how you repay me? By not wanting to come back? Why, Gallerian, I should have eaten you back then just like I did with the rest!"

At once, Gallerian's face contorted into a contending look that he never thought that he would muster. "Eat me? Eat me before everyone in this courtroom? This is my courtroom, Lady Conchita! I run everything in here, and you are in Levianta now! Your power has diminished in here," and with that, he slammed his gavel, smiling placidly at the general on trial, "and you, sir, are **_not guilty_**."

Banica's eyes widened, and so did the eyes of the rest of the court. Her face went pale, her eyes temporarily went blank and her knuckles went white.

W-Wasn't this the General Ausdin who massacred thousands of innocent lives? Wasn't it natural for him to get the guilty verdict?

H-H-How s-s-stupid!

Just because he wanted to prove a point, t-this was just stupid!

"He must have bribed him!" one of the jurists whispered among themselves.

Bribe?

BRIBE?

Hell, Banica Conchita was a tyrant herself, but she knew that this wasn't supposed to be right!

"The jury hasn't made their decision!" Banica countered, gritting her teeth at her cook, who in turn smirked at her, reveling in the power that he has over the case.

"Why should I listen to the jury?" Gallerian responded coolly. He could hear the protests of the audience, but he nonchalantly walked away from where he sat at the far center of the court.

Banica's face contorted into a look of sheer anger.

Hatred.

If her cook won't return to her, she will have to resort to this.

"I WILL EAT YOUR INTESTINES, DRINK YOUR BLOOD AND SOON, YOUR LIVER WILL BE MINE!"

And in five seconds, Gallerian Marlon found himself being scratched mercilessly on the face by Banica Conchita's razor-like nails.

* * *

"You scratched me!" Gallerian howled in his quarters as he was being treated by his 'daughter' with her careful hands. Banica Conchita was greedily devouring a tube of toothpaste, rolling her sharp eyes at Gallerian with a snarl from her lips. It was a good thing for Gallerian that Banica restrained herself from devouring him on the spot, for it had been six months since she had eaten anything 'appetizing'.

"You started it!" Banica responded. "I wouldn't be surprised if the people of Levianta were to burn your house right here and now based on what you have done just now! If you were to come back with me to Belzenia, you would be spared from all this."

"It was the only way to get my money!" Gallerian retorted. "MORE MONEY!"

"I can pay you more!" Banica returned. "All you have to do is cook for me!"

"Cook? You call the things that I cook _food_? Is 'grilled alarm clock marinaded with sewage waste'_ food?_"

"Well, of course," was Banica's blunt reply, as if it was the most natural thing to answer in the world. "And to think they call 'fried paella', 'spaghetti', 'prime roast beef' and...ugh, 'mashed potatoes' food. They taste like bile from a swine's stomach!"

Gallerian's face had an expression of sheer shock and disbelief.

"So how did you come to be the judge of Levianta?" Banica inquired, prompting him to clear his throat and explain his predicaments to her.

"When I heard that there were murders in Enbizaka, I planned to return to Belzenia, but a wave of _common sense_ led me here to Levianta. Because of my lineage, Lady Conchita, I thought that I would be welcome in Levianta, which I was. I studied law here, and that was when I realized that in order to get more money," to which his eyes glinted with greed, "I could bribe people. A _lot_ of people."

"Ah, I see. Nice story," Banica waved her hand at him in dismissal, to which he stared at her in further disbelief.

"You're ignoring me!"

What Banica was more focused on at that moment was the green-haired girl on the wheelchair treating Gallerian's wounds. Her long hair were tied in elegant pigtails and her face was as white as paper. She seemed like a demure being who only wanted to take care of Gallerian, to which Banica stared at her curiously. After the girl put a plaster on his scratch wounds, she caught Banica staring at her and bent the top half of her body to bow to her. Banica was surprised, but she curtsied before the girl in return.

"I am Lady Banica Conchita, ruler of the empire of Belzenia," Banica introduced herself. The green haired girl smiled at Banica warmly.

"I am the Clockworker's Doll, Your Highness," she spoke in her clear voice. "Thank you for visiting my father."

Banica blinked even more. She knew that Michelle Crim (or Michelle Marlon) was dead, but now she's talking to a_ life sized doll._

"I adopted her," Gallerian smiled, patting the Clockworker's Doll on the head affectionately. "To create my 'Utopia'."

Utopia.

In Banica's head, it was defined as a perfect world.

"What have you been doing, reading storybooks during your free time?" Banica sarcastically asked, but stopped when Gallerian gave her a book entitled _'Daughter of Evil'_. Opening the book, Banica read the first page which said _'From the Freesis Fable, Daughter of Evil'._

The author was Yukina Freesis.

"Father wants to collect all of the Vessels of the Sins," the Clockworker's Doll spoke. "To create an Utopia for all of us. Through this tale, it has been proven that they exist, and I am the embodiment of the sin of Sloth. Father too has a vessel: the Marlon Spoon. Ever since Eve Moonlit created the Original Sin, by collecting the Vessels of the Sins, we can make an Utopia."

"But Eve Moonlit is a myth!" Banica retorted to Gallerian. "Who wrote this book anyways?"

Gallerian sighed. "My relative. She's a psychic."

"Aaaaaah," was Banica's sarcastic reply.

"I'm a doll, and I'm talking," the Clockworker's Doll replied, showing Banica her doll-like arm.

Well, Banica really couldn't say anything to that.

"May I eat the book?" she asked Gallerian quizzically.

"NO!" he exclaimed.

Gallerian originally had plans to go to the land of Asmodin right after the trial, but after seeing Banica Conchita, he figured that he'll have to bring her along to Asmodin anyways since she wouldn't get off him as soon as she found him. Sighing, he looked at Banica, sucked his breath in and proceeded to ask her to join them.

"Banica Conchita, do you want to follow us to Asmodin?" Gallerian asked her hesitantly. "We're going to find the Venom Sword, the embodiment of Lust."

With a contemplative look, Banica Conchita thought for a while, nodded her head with a smile and asked Gallerian one more question, gesturing to the Clockworker's Doll.

"Do we have to push her wheelchair around everywhere?"

"Yes."

Banica rolled her eyes, squirted a good amount of toothpaste on her hand and licked it clean.

* * *

**_A/N:_** It...wasn't as funny as I had intended it to be. But thanks for reading this chapter ^^ It just serves as an introductory chapter to everything, and please tune in for the next chapter!

-Densetsu-no-Maguro.


	3. We're Phobic of Purple

**_The Wee World of Evillious_**

_Chapter 3: We're Phobic of Purple_

Once again, Gallerian Marlon realized at how lucky he was to have the particular gift of _knowing when people are trying to kill him._

That very night when they decided to leave for Asmodin, part of the country of Levianta killed General Tony Ausdin and planned to burn Gallerian's house. Initially, he thought that Banica Conchita was just ill-wishing him when she said that his house could be burned, but apparently, she was right on the spot. As he heard the news from the people of Elphegort, he sighed in relief at the fact that his wealth was already stashed in the Lucifenian Main Bank, since there were no banks in Levianta. Right beside him was Banica Conchita on her horse and beside her was the Clockworker's Doll on a horse as well.

In Banica's head, she was secretly grateful that the Clockworker's Doll didn't need a wheelchair unless she's moving on land.

"I told you so," Banica huffed, her brown hair blowing in the night breeze, referring to her earlier statement.

"Oh shut up," Gallerian retorted. "According to the book, we need to find the Venom Sword, the personification of Lust."

"Asmodean is at the east, right father?" the Clockworker's Doll asked, to which Gallerian nodded his head. They have traveled from Levianta to Elphegort, and during their temporary stay in Elphegort, Gallerian and Banica had roamed around to find more information about the Vessels of the Sins, but there was one tiny, little problem.

Everyone in Elphegort were discriminating, so Banica ended up _accidentally_ murdering one green-haired man for her dinner out of rage. Much to Gallerian's horror, the Clockworker's Doll actually expressed the interest of eating a human, but it was a good thing that Banica was so greedy that she ate the poor man up before the Clockworker's Doll could even sample him.

"How much longer do we have to travel?" Banica groaned, riding her horse in a slack manner as she kept on heading east. "I don't remember riding this far just to conquer Asmodean..."

"Um...Your Highness, I think we're already here," the Clockworker's Doll responded.

"How do you kno-ohhh."

The three fell silent as they found themselves staring at a blinking sign that said 'Welcome to Asmodean!' as if it was some sort of amusement park. The entire country was purple in color, and much to Gallerian's bewilderment, the sign just kept blinking and blinking like nobody's business. Getting off his horse, Gallerian squinted and repeated the contents of the sign itself.

"'Welcome...to Asmodean,'" Gallerian blinked.

"'Welcome to Asmodean,'" the Clockworker's Doll repeated.

"Can I eat the sign?" Banica asked. "It doesn't fit the place."

"NO!" Gallerian yelled. "Stop asking if you can eat inanimate objects! It's against the protocols of society! Ugh!"

Gallerian was about to snap. During his time working for Banica Conchita, she was the most notorious person he had ever known. Banica was the type of woman who slaughtered everything around her, ate until food smeared her hands, beheaded many lords in wars and masterminded the best plans he had ever seen. But after six months without her beloved food, her servants and him, she had just become plain _silly._

And just as when Gallerian thought of all that, Banica suddenly had a serious expression on her face as she scanned the city.

"Hey," she muttered, loud enough for Gallerian and the Doll to hear. "Do you notice anything strange here?"

Gallerian tried to look for anything strange, but he shook his head. "It's night time, and everyone's in their houses."

"Everyone," Banica pointed out, "except for the women. I can't see a single girl anywhere. The last time I've conquered Asmodean, there were women screaming everywhere..."

"Not here, not here," the Doll said. "I see no women."

The atmosphere in Asmodean was strangely ominous, and Banica calmly took her horse by the reins as she walked towards the direction of the great castle of Asmodean. As the three looked around, they could only see crying men, angry men and men who looked as if they had no more reason to live. The Clockworker's Doll, who was still on her horse since she can't walk, made her horse gallop to the direction of one man and bent her body to ask him a question.

"Excuse me, sir," she asked politely, "Can you tell us what happened to the ladies in this country?"

The man looked at the Doll with a rather shocked expression, and was more shocked when he saw Banica inspecting the place as the 'click-clack' of her boots could be heard. "Y-You...You are a girl, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"R-Run away from here! Run as fast as you can! Good sir," to which he looked at Gallerian desperately, "take your wife and child away!"

Wait.

Wife...and...child?

..._Wife?_

"WIFE?" Gallerian and Banica both exclaimed at the same time. "We're not married! You've got it all wrong!"

Banica's mind was everywhere. How is it that the people of Asmodean didn't recognize her although she had plundered Asmodean herself? She herself graced Asmodean with her mighty presence, but how is it that people didn't know her? Mortified, Banica went to peer in another house, and in the window's reflection, she saw herself.

Short brown hair, sharp brown eyes, a red collared dress with a cravat at her neck by the collar and brown, tied boots. She looked perfectly like herself.

But she knew what was different.

She had changed.

Banica noticed that her features have changed: instead of her usual sharpness, she looked kinder. She still has the air of a fine lady, but the way she carried herself wasn't at all like the way she used to. In fact, with the dress, she looked somewhat like a governess; well educated, mannerly...

Different.

It was like looking at a stranger in the mirror. This woman, this bright-looking woman, took Banica Conchita away.

"-and then they started going missing! The Duke hasn't exited his castle at all!"

Banica snapped out of her reverie, walking towards the man who had spoken. "Duke? Do you mean Duke Sateriajis Venomania?"

"Yes! That's him!" the man confirmed. "Please, be careful! Save our women! Save my daughter and wife!"

There was a pause, and just when the man thought that there would be a ray of hope that these three would save the women in Asmodean like heroes, Gallerian cleared his throat, extended his hand and smiled in such a gentlemanly manner that Banica would have puked on the spot.

"Of course, sir. That will be two hundred _evillians_," Gallerian chimed.

"OH COME ON!" the man threw his arms up in the air.

"I'll be waiting, sir," Gallerian ignored the man's protests. "Come on! I have money to make!" Bursting in a wheelchair shop to get a wheelchair for the Clockworker's Doll, he set her on the chair carefully and wheeled her as fast as he could towards the Asmodean castle.

"Gallerian!" Banica ran, pulling up the skirts of her dress. "Gallerian! Wait! GALLERIAN!"

* * *

Duke Sateriajis Venomania was having one hell of a time.

Ever since he had made a deal with the devil in exchange for his soul to make women irresistible to him, women from far and wide flocked to his castle's basement, forming a large harem for him. Scantily dressed women were everywhere in his castle, and there was that Lucifenian horse, Josephine in his stables too. He had to admit, despite having the thrill of numerous women lining up to have sex with him, it was rather tiring to entertain all of them. Sateriajis didn't even know what was going on at his front door, which was a good thing because he wouldn't have to see the mad judge from Levianta pushing his 'daughter' on her wheelchair as if his life depended on it and the Lady of Belzenia trying to catch up with him.

All at his front door.

It was a wonder that he didn't hear all that.

Proceeding to make love with yet another woman, Sateriajis went inside a room, closed it behind him and failed to hear the incessant knocks on his front door.

* * *

"Yes?" a green haired girl who looked _exactly_ like the Clockworker's Doll arched her eyebrow at the very sight before her. "Is there anything you need... travelers...?"

Mikulia Greonio, aged eighteen, didn't expect to see such a thing in her lifetime. She actually thought that she would spend the rest of her life looking at her beloved Duke, but the sight of a professional looking man, a wheelchair bound girl that looked exactly like her and another woman who was trying to catch her breath puzzled Mikulia to no end. Mikulia thought that she would be jealous at anyone who wanted to see the Duke, but instead of feeling jealous, she laughed. She laughed and laughed because you see, she thought that they were lost!

"W-What are you laughing at?" Banica panted, to which Mikulia toned down her laughter, little giggles still coming out of her mouth here and there.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry! Do you want to see the Duke?"

"Yes, miss," Gallerian put on his most professional voice and smiled. "We would like to see Duke _Sateejis_ Venomania."

"_Sateriajis_," Banica elbowed him, unimpressed.

"_Sajijis_," Gallerian attempted to correct himself, but it was evident on Mikulia's disgruntled face that it was still wrong. "You know what? We're lost. We need a place to stay, miss. Can we find shelter here?"

Mikulia didn't see why not. "Of course! Come right this way! I will tell the Duke about your needs while I ask my girls to prepare a meal for you! Would you like me to wheel this young lady inside, sir?"

The Clockworker's Doll nodded her head demurely, looking up at Mikulia. "Thank you very much. May I know your name?"

"My name is Mikulia Greonio," Mikulia introduced herself. "And...I don't mean to sound rude, but you look a lot like me."

"I am honored to look like a beautiful woman such as yourself, Miss Mikulia," the Doll smiled. Mikulia gave a little squeal of happiness, prompting her to wheel the Doll happily while showing Gallerian and Banica to the waiting room. After leaving the three, Gallerian looked around to judge the interior decorating of the waiting room just for the heck of it.

It was purple.

Everything was purple.

Purple couches, purple pillows, purple eggplants in the purple bowl at the middle of the purple table that was on the purple floor-

"Why...is everything purple?" Gallerian found himself asking, to which Banica shrugged and snickered to herself.

"Beats me. National color of Asmodean, I guess. It seems that Sateriajis didn't change one bit when it comes to interior decorating, huh?"

"No, I know that, but...purple. Of all colors, purple. Everything's so...purple..."

"My lord, milady," Mikulia's voice came, "it might take two hours or so for the meals to be ready. I'm very sorry!"

Banica twitched. "W-What?"

"I-I'm truly sorry! The Duke is very busy at the moment, and we're trying to whip up the best we can offer-"

At that very moment, Banica Conchita gathered up her skirts, marched out of the waiting room and opened every door of each room in the castle. How dare he? They were respected guests, and this is how he treats them? By making them wait for TWO HOURS? Gallerian and the Clockworker's Doll followed after her, trying to get her to stop opening the doors, revealing a scantily dressed woman in each room one by one as she stormed throughout the corridors.

"How dare he? How dare he leave the great Banica Conchita to starve for two hours while he is busy attending his own matters instead of his guests'? How dare he anger the great Banica Conchita, anger ME? He must have a lot of gall to-"

Her voice trailed off when she opened one particular door where indeed, Sateriajis Venomania was. Banica's eyes grew wide open at the sight before her, and when Sateriajis realized that a woman, no, Banica Conchita was standing at the door while he was _making love with her aunt_, **_Meilis Belzenia_**, he initially brushed it off due to thinking that she might fall for his charms like the rest.

But she didn't.

Banica was downright mortified, disgusted and most of all, angered.

"SATERIAJIS!" she shouted angrily, causing Sateriajis to realize that she wasn't affected at all by his charms. Whipping his head to face her, he saw anger plastered all over her face and immediately stopped his lovemaking. He could see Banica's balled up fists, her hand by her sword and most importantly, her face.

Oh God, her face.

Nobody wants to see her face when she's angry.

"A-Ah...Banica," he nervously chuckled. "W-What a surprise..."

"SATERIAJIS VENOMANIA," Banica marched up to him with her gritted teeth, and when Gallerian and the Doll found out what was going on, they equally stared at Sateriajis in horror. Meilis Belzenia was a bit too dazed to even realize what happened, and the look on her niece's face was terribly overlooked.

"Y-Yes, B-Banica?" Sateriajis gulped.

Banica stepped forward,

took a handful of his hair

and screamed.

"STOP. FUCKING. MY. AUN-"

"SATERIAJIS VENOMANIA!"

Another roar came from behind Banica, which cut her awesome declaration short. Sateriajis and Banica's eyes popped open to see a blue-haired man who looked exactly like Gallerian, only in an ornate dress with a blade in his hands, and with that, he successfully stabbed Sateriajis's body. Kachees Crim, an aristocrat from Gallerian's bloodline, stabbed Banica Conchita's childhood friend in the span of three seconds.

"This is for my Yufina!"

"B-Banica...!" Sateriajis pleaded, but Banica Conchita, Gallerian Marlon and the Clockworker's Doll just stood there, puzzled.

This wasn't what they wanted at all.

* * *

"Oh Eldoh," a woman with pink hair slapped her own forehead, shaking her head in apparent disdain. "This is NOT what I wanted."

"This is not what they wanted either, Elluka," a voice came from a compact mirror in her pocket.

"But really, Eldoh, REALLY?"

* * *

**_A/N:_** Three updates in three days. I'M NOT A MACHINE ;A; HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?

Thank you so much for reading! Please stay tuned for the next chapter, and please review!

-Densetsu-no-Maguro.


End file.
